Discussion:Jory-Trayon/Archive1
Bienvenue Bonjour et bienvenue sur Wiki Inazuma Eleven ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon. N’hésitez pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux vous aider pour quoi que ce soit ! -- Mark Evans Eleven (discuter) avril 26, 2012 à 15:33 Salut ! Bienvenue sur le Wiki Jory-Trayon ! Amuse toi bien et modifie un max ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me demander sur ma page de discussion. =D [[User:SnowyBoy|''Snowy]][[User Talk:SnowyBoy|Boy]][[User Blog:SnowyBoy|₰'']] 22:01, Avril 25, 2012 (UTC) Axel Blaze Oui, la personne qui a fait cette page avait vu qu'il y avait déjà une page sur lui mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il (ou elle) en a refait une. Je crois que je vais la renommer pour en faire une sur Steve Grimm. [[User:SnowyBoy|''Snowy]][[User Talk:SnowyBoy|Boy]][[User Blog:SnowyBoy|₰'']] 17:11, Avril 28, 2012 (UTC) ok d'accord et merci Jory-Trayon avril 28, 2012 à 15:16 (UTC) Gouenji Shuuya Merci de l'avoir changé en Célia Hills. Il (ou elle) ne se rend pas compte qu'il y en a déjà une. je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu vois la page "Sam Kincaid"? Et bien c'était encore une de ses pages ! Il avait fait une 2e sur Darren LaChance... Mais j'ai changé et j'ai mis Sam. [[User:SnowyBoy|''Snowy]][[User Talk:SnowyBoy|Boy]][[User Blog:SnowyBoy|₰'']] 21:51, Avril 29, 2012 (UTC) Vandalisme Salut Jory-Trayon, j'ai vu sur la page de Nakata et ça ma fort énervé. J'ai enlevé tout ce que cet anonyme a modifié. Il va continuer à écrire n'importe quoi, en particulier sur la page de Nakata (page que j'ai créée car un contributeur me l'avait demandée)... Alors je compte aussi sur ton aide pour, si jamais il recommence, effacer directement. Pour ça, tu vas dans l'historique et tu clique sur "défaire" ce qui supprimera automatiquement ses modifications. Au fait, j'ai vu sur ton profil que tu te demandais pourquoi Disney XD ne diffusait plus Inazuma Eleven (la suite). Comme réponse : ils attendent que le jeu Inazuma Eleven 2 : Tempête de Feu et Tempête de Glace fasse un succès. Perso, moi j'ai Glace et toi? Quelle version as-tu? Et as-tu fini l'aventure? P.-S: Désolé pour le roman que je viens de t'écrire, ce wiki est tellement vide... [[User:SnowyBoy|''Snowy]][[User Talk:SnowyBoy|Boy]][[User Blog:SnowyBoy|₰'']] 22:24, Mai 3, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven 2: Tempête de Glace Classement Dans ce jeu, voici le classement des entraîneurs: *Vétéran : Fini ! *Coach de Mary Times Memorial : il ne me reste plus que le match contre Chaos (je ne trouve personne dans mon entourage qui possède Tempête de Feu...) *Coach du collège Alpin : Fini ! *Mère de Sue : Fini les 2 lignes, mais pas encore obtenu de rang S au 3 dernier matchs de la rangée du dessous). *??? (Coach Otaku) : 0 matchs terminés car la clé du hangar n'est toujours pas accessible au WIFI... Equipe Formation : Parc animalier Niveau équipe : expert ................Axel................Shawn..................Jude............... .........Hurley............Byron.............Erik............Bobby.......... ................Scott...................Jack..................Tori................. ..........................................Darren....................................... Banc de touche : Mark, Xene, Gazelle, Sue, Bellatrix Notes : Mon meilleur joueur, Shawn, est Nv 73. J'ai fait évoluer plusieurs de mes supertechniques. La plus utilisée est "Loup Légendaire" qui est maintenant "N5". A+ [[User:SnowyBoy|''Snowy]][[User Talk:SnowyBoy|Boy]][[User Blog:SnowyBoy|₰'']] 18:58, Mai 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Equipe Waow, tu as une équipe Nv 99 !!! Bel entraînement ! Tu as du jouer longtemps pour leur faire parvenir à un tel niveau =) [[User:SnowyBoy|''Snowy]][[User Talk:SnowyBoy|Boy]][[User Blog:SnowyBoy|₰'']] 22:02, Mai 5, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Oui, je suis sur facebook. Je vais t'ajouter. Est-ce que je cherche "Jory Trayon" ? Voilà, je t'ai ajouté =) *Oui pourquoi pas? Tu peux le faire? On pourra demander un peu d'aide pour vitaliser ce wiki. =) *Génial. 5 membres maintenant. [[User:SnowyBoy|''Snowy]][[User Talk:SnowyBoy|Boy]][[User Blog:SnowyBoy|₰'']] 17:58, Mai 8, 2012 (UTC) &''' 18:49, Mai 10, 2012 (UTC) '''& 16:54, Mai 11, 2012 (UTC) Petits changements Salut Jory ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué (je crois bien que si) que j'ai fait quelques petits changements sur ce wiki. J'ai supprimé les discussions car c'était vraiment des horreurs que les contributeurs écrivaient. J'ai verrouillé la page d'accueil pour que les contributeurs ne puissent pas l'effacer. J'ai modifier les couleurs, le fond,... Bref, si tu as des recommandations, des images de fond ou quoi que ce soit, je veux bien. Merci ! [[User:SnowyBoy|''Snowy]][[User Talk:SnowyBoy|Boy]][[User Blog:SnowyBoy|₰'']] 10:00, Mai 19, 2012 (UTC) Les modèles #Salut! C'était juste pour savoir si tu aimais les nouveau modèle (template en anglais) que j'ai ajouté sur quelques pages. Et c'était pour savoir si tu pouvais m'aider à les mettre ? Merci #Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas =) Et merci =D [[User:SnowyBoy|''Snowy]][[User Talk:SnowyBoy|Boy]][[User Blog:SnowyBoy|₰'']] 19:00, Mai 24, 2012 (UTC) &''' 20:09, Mai 25, 2012 (UTC) Modèles Pour ajouter un modèle sur une page: je vais te faciliter la tâche en te donnant le code: Tu le copie et tu le colle sur une page en mode source. Tu peux compléter ce modèle dans le wikitexte ou en mode visuel (mode visuel = plus facile). Si tu n'y arrive pas, ne t'inquiète pas =) Je le ferais. Je suis en train de faire une page d'accueil un peu meilleur. Tu me diras ce que tu en pense, ok? Pour ce qui est des pages "Tacle Glacial" et "Canon Evans" je vais t'aider. Au fait, dernière chose, le prénom d'Ironside est bien Tod'''d. Je vais le changer par contre tu as raison pour Steve Grim. [[User:SnowyBoy|'Snowy'Boy₰']] mai 29, 2012 à 14:10 (UTC) Pour mettre une image, tu dois d'abord l'ajouter au wiki (dans ajouter une photo) tu copie ensuite ce qui est écrit au dessus de la photo et tu le colle dans l'espace "image" du modèle. Si tu as encore des questions n'hésite pas et surtout des recommandations pour la page d'accueil, si elle est bien ou pas... =) [[User:SnowyBoy|'SnowyBoy₰']] mai 30, 2012 à 14:42 (UTC) Nouveaux Modèles! Voilà, j'ai créé de nouveaux modèles! Les voici : *Modèle:Equipe *Modèle:Supertechnique *Modèle:Générique du Début *Modèle:Générique de Fin *Modèle:Episode *Modèle:Localisation Je vais créer maintenant la liste des épisodes ! Et merci d'ajouter le Modèle:Personnage aux pages =D [[User:SnowyBoy|'SnowyBoy₰']] mai 30, 2012 à 15:55 (UTC) Episodes Merci beaucoup pour tes modifications sur les pages épisodes Jory !!! Continue, c'est génial =D 'SnowyBoy₰ juin 5, 2012 à 18:38 (UTC) Oui ce qui me faisait peur, c'était le nombre d'épisodes. Quel Travail! Je vais t'aider mais même là, c'est presque impossible! Pourtant, j'ai lu une page d'aide aux administrateurs, "Comment attirer les regards sur votre wiki ou un truc dans le genre", et ils disaient que la chose la plus importante dans un wiki était sans aucun doute la page d'accueil. Or ici, elle est assez jolie mais je n'ai pas vu de nouvel utilisateur depuis longtemps et à part toi et moi, personne n'est actif... Je vais consulter 2 ou 3 autres articles pour plus d'info ok? Merci SnowyBoy₰ juin 6, 2012 à 12:39 (UTC) P.-S.: Comment as-tu fait pour télécharger les icônes de Tir, Défense,...??? Ils sont géniaux, je sais pas comment t'as fait mais c'est super! =D SnowyBoy₰ juin 6, 2012 à 14:57 (UTC) Saison-épisodes Oui, on pourrait =) Tu peut te charger des épisodes de la saison 1 tandis que moi je ferai ceux de la saison 2. La catégorie sera la suivante "Episode Saison 1". Bonne Chance ! SnowyBoy₰ juin 10, 2012 à 15:44 (UTC) Merci ^^ Voilà, nous en avons fait beaucoup! Merci ! Une fois, si ça ne te dérange, j'aimerais changer, dans le modèle, et mettre l'écriture japonaise et non en Kanji comme je l'ai fait pour quelques épisodes de la saison 2. (Exemple:Episode 034) Au fait, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour faire connaître un peu plus le wiki: créer une "mise à la une" ou "spotlight" en anglais. Ce sont les cases en-dessous de tous les wiki pour faire de la pub. Par contre, je ne sais pas trop quel slogan je pourrais mettre donc tes idées sont les bienvenues ! =) SnowyBoy₰ juin 10, 2012 à 16:39 (UTC) Message d'accueil J'ai modifié le message d'accueil. Il est dans l'activité du wiki. J'ai même parlé de toi grâce à tous tes édits. Merci. SnowyBoy₰ juin 11, 2012 à 16:43 (UTC) Episodes Chrono Stone Voilà j'ai fait les épisodes Chrono Stone. Désolé de ne pas être beaucoup sur le wiki ces jours-ci mais je suis en session d'examens à l'école. Je viendrais tous les jours, mais pour faire 2 ou 3 modifications. Allez, Salut ! SnowyBoy₰ juin 13, 2012 à 14:32 (UTC) Oui mais dans mon pays, en Belgique, nous avons des examens à Noël et à Pâques. Ils déterminent notre réussite et durent environ 7 jours (du moins, pour moi). Je dois beaucoup étudier donc je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps. Merci pour le wiki. J'ai vu sur la page d'Aiden Frost que tu avais ajouté des photos. S'il-te-plaît, peux tu ajouter des photos uniquement en rapport avec l'anime et pas des photos représentant Aiden mais genre "dessin". J'ai été obligé d'en enlever certaines... Je viens de créer le modèle ébauche (Ebauche) pour le mettre sur les pages épisodes et inciter les contributeurs à nous aider. Enfin bref, on peut les mettre... Allez, A+ SnowyBoy₰ juin 14, 2012 à 12:18 (UTC) Salut.Je veux bien t'aider pour les équipe. Hitsukikijuin 15, 2012 à 17:13 (UTC)Hitsukiki Emblème Yosh, est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer comment tu mets les symboles des élements dans les cadres à droite ? Teldor juin 15, 2012 à 18:29 (UTC) Equipes D'accord. Je vérifierais toutes les créations que tu feras. Merci ! (P.-S: Pourquoi as=tu mis la petite photo de Shawn & Aiden ?) =) SnowyBoy₰ juin 15, 2012 à 19:36 (UTC) Re:Equipes Oui pas de problème. Je connais toutes les équipes de Inazuma Eleven 3, GO et Chrono Stone (il n'y en a que 4 ou 5...). Par contre, je n'ai pas le jeu Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! donc je ne connais pas les équipes du jeu (encore moins leurs noms français... puisqu'il n'est pas encore sorti...). Donc je veux bien t'aider. PS: dans les modèles, ajoute les icônes comme je l'ai expliqué à Teldor et aussi pour passer une ligne ajoute simplement ce petit code: Dernière chose: j'ai créé les badges équipes et supertechniques !!! SnowyBoy₰ juin 16, 2012 à 14:23 (UTC) Manga En fait, j'avais déjà créé une page Manga =) Ici : Inazuma Eleven Manga. SnowyBoy₰ juin 16, 2012 à 18:57 (UTC) Abscence Je vais partir 3 jours en Allemagne. Je ne pourrais donc pas être sur le wiki. Bon Travail =) SnowyBoy₰ juin 22, 2012 à 12:35 (UTC) Re:IE3 Merci Jory ^^ ☺ SnowyBoy₰ juin 30, 2012 à 10:49 (UTC) Yeah mec, tu gère \o/ Teldor juin 30, 2012 à 13:06 (UTC) Tu connais du monde qui peut nous aidé sur mon wiki ou plutot le NOTRE. Hitsukiki Hitsukiki juillet 1, 2012 à 17:34 (UTC) Barre de naviguation Ah oui je n'avais pas vu ! Merci Jory =) Au fait, les screenshots sont bien mais pourrais tu mettre seulement la partie de la photo ou on voit la technique stp? (comme je l'ai fait avec Loup Légendaire) Merci SnowyBoy₰ juillet 3, 2012 à 19:58 (UTC) Tu dois simplement modifier ta photo. Pour ce, va dans tes documents (ou images je sais pas ou tu mets tes photos) et tu fais un clic droit sur la photo. Et tu met modifier. Tu supprime la partie noire de la photo et soit sur qu'avant de mettre ta photo sur le wiki, elle soit renomée. Par exemple, pour les screnshots de loup légendaire, j'ai renommé tes images en "Loup Légendaire 1" , "Loup Légendaire 2", ... Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas ☻ SnowyBoy₰ juillet 4, 2012 à 14:25 (UTC) Droits du Mod. Tchat Oui je sais bien comment on fait. Je l'ai déjà fait avec des contributeurs tels que ceux qui s'amusaient à raconter des choses sur Nakata (tu t'en rappelles ?). Tu as bloqué quelqu'un ? Bon, pour les modèles, dis-moi d'abord quel modèle tu veux créer sur ce wiki (je crois qu'on les as tous, non ?). Voilà, a+ SnowyBoy₰ juillet 6, 2012 à 17:50 (UTC) Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire... Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit mais je ne serais pas sur le wiki durant 2 semaines car je vais en vacances. Donc, je compte sur toi et les autres pour continuer sur le wiki ^^ Allez salut et bonnes vacances ! SnowyBoy₰ juillet 6, 2012 à 18:13 (UTC) Sorry Sorry.Next time ,I will edit the page only and don't add a page......AGAIN. Shirou Atsuya juillet 19, 2012 à 13:09 (UTC) De retour ! Me revoilà sur ce wiki ! Merci pour toutes tes modifications ! Donc tu commences à regarder GO. Je te préviens déjà: le début de la saison est ennuyant. C'est seulement à partir du moment ou Jude revient que ça devient intéressant. Personnellement, j'ai détesté les matchs contre Mannouzaka, Tengawara, ... A propos du contributeur, je peux le bloquer. C'est un contributeur annonyme ? Au fait, es-tu au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec les badges ? SnowyBoy₰ juillet 24, 2012 à 20:12 (UTC) Reponse Mais bien sûr que oui que je suis d'accord ^^ T'as regardé tous les épisodes de Chrono Stone ?? Et pour les badges? SnowyBoy₰ juillet 25, 2012 à 10:03 (UTC) Yo,j'étais en vacances pour 3 semaines.Désolé,alors ça avance.Mon wiki a maintenant 33 pages ( merci pour ton aide, tu as aussi du le voir ). Hitsukiki (discussion) juillet 26, 2012 à 11:20 (UTC) Modèle Je pense que le modèle est bien mieux comme ça. Merci. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais un peu le modifier mais je compte sur toi pour m'aider à le placer dans les pages =) SnowyBoy₰ juillet 27, 2012 à 09:58 (UTC) Modèle Technique Je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas ajouter cette catégorie au modèle. Les anglais l'ont fait et je trouve que ça ne rends pas bien car le modèle est bien trop long... Je pense que c'est mieux de ne pas comettre la même erreur et indiquer le coût de PT dans les infos (pas dans le modèle donc). Merci pour le Modèle personnage ! A+ P-s: j'aime bien les nouvelles icônes pour les éléments: c'est génial ! SnowyBoy₰ juillet 28, 2012 à 14:02 (UTC) Icônes Oui j'ai renommé les icônes car c'était embêtant tous ces "-1-" et l'anglais,... Donc j'ai modifié mon blog. Tu peux le consulter maintenant. Pour t'aider, je te donne directement ce lien qui y conduit: SnowyBoy/Icônes dans les modèles. Allez a+ SnowyBoy₰ août 7, 2012 à 16:21 (UTC) ABC Personnage Oui bien sûr que je peux ^^ mais je suis en Allemagne en ce moment donc je ne pourrais pas être là très longtemps. Au fait pour le tchat, oui il a changé mais il n'est jamais vide : ils font genre il y a quelqu'un qui est connecté mais en fait pas du tout. Un moment, je te vois dans la barre de tchat. J'y vais et je commence à te parler mais en fait j'étais tout seul XD Et après c'étais moi qui était la... Et pourquoi tu m'as dit "Bravo !" ? SnowyBoy₰ août 11, 2012 à 17:05 (UTC) Derien Shuu est l'un de mes personnages préféré et ca m'a fait de la peine de voir sa page si vide Jistona (discussion) août 17, 2012 à 13:17 (UTC)JistonaJistona (discussion) août 17, 2012 à 13:17 (UTC) Technique + Episode Oui je peux t'aider. Je crois que Teldor ne viendra plus non ? C'est dommage... Oui on peut faire le modèle mais, le temps qu'ils sortent le prochain sur Disney XD,.... Bonne chance pour les équipements et les objets !! =) Au fait, j'ai un peu modifié mon profil. Si je ne suis pas beaucoup sur ce wiki c'est parce que je m'occupe énormément de mon blog anglais, ☺ Pictures-Game ☻ ... Et j'ai aussi beaucoup de messages ! Bon bref, a+ SnowyBoy₰ août 18, 2012 à 22:22 (UTC) bonjours moi c'est mylène j'adore inazuma est en particulier tzurugi kyousuke et axel blaze alors jete m'ai des photo surtout pour tsurugi si cela ne te derange pas ne t'inquiete pas je ne vais pas te mettre ninporte quoi alors c'est ces oui merci si nontu peux les retirer bye Axel-tsurugi (discussion) août 20, 2012 à 17:12 (UTC) Quel est ton épisode préferer , Ton joueur favori Bonjour, je voudrais te dire d'arreter de laisser un message qui dit que tu modifieras plu tard et de te le laisser. c'est pas que à toi de modifier les pages Formations Oui, ce modèle est envisageable. Peux-tu t'en charger, je n'ai pas assez le temps... (Inspire-toi du modèle personnage anglais actuel, le rose..). A+ SnowyBoy₰ août 24, 2012 à 17:34 (UTC) Noms joueurs FR A ok. Ca j'en étais sûr que c'était Mac Robingo XD Je vais un peu avancer dans le jeu ok ? Moi non plus j'ai pas trouvé un code pour les techniques. Au fait, tu devrais archiver ta page de discussion, ça devient un peu long... SnowyBoy₰ août 27, 2012 à 10:11 (UTC)